The hand by which a user holds and manipulates a hacksaw is particularly vulnerable to injury. The cutting stroke for such a saw is performed by pushing forward on the saw and because the saw is used to cut tough material, such as metal, considerable force must be exerted on the saw. The user's hand is wrapped around a pistol grip-like handle at the rear of the saw frame exposing the fingers and knuckles of the hand on opposite sides of the handle. If the saw is mishandled the fingers and knuckles easily can come into contact with the work piece. Moreover, such saws are often employed to cut objects which are in close proximity to other objects, or structural members, with which the hand of the user can easily come into contact. Forceful use of this saw thus can result in badly "skinned" fingers and knuckles.
Of course, it has been customary for many years to provide weapons, such as swords and foils, with hand guards to protect the hand of the user from a weapon in the hands of an opponent. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 840,832, granted Jan. 8, 1907 to H. F. Everett for "Handled Implement".
It has also been proposed that other hand tools, or implements, be designed with hand protecting features. A leather or rubber guard or shield attached to a box and bale hook to protect the user's hand from sharp protruberances is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 151,295, granted May 26, 1874 to J. W. Knight for "Improvement in Box and Bale Hooks". U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,379, granted May 16, 1978 to F. S. Crownover for "Glove and Tool Device" suggests that the handle of a garden tool be surrounded by a glove-like enclosure to protect the hand of the user.
None of these prior art guards are particularly suited for use on a hacksaw.